The Colour Red
by Tellmeimforgivenx
Summary: After a horrible encounter with a demon of Ciel's past, you could say, He seeks comfort in Sebastian, only fearing one thing. He'll end up alone again.


The Colour Red

A Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction

Preface:

'It wasn't always like this…' Ciel thought to himself as he slowly drank a cup of tea. He was correct, it wasn't always like it was on that frozen, blackened day. The rain didn't quite hit the windows of the manor the same, nor did anyone look as pleased as they would usually be to see the young earl. That is, besides Sebastian who just worked on his duties as a butler. It was strange to him how the earl hadn't yet called him up to get him ready for bed. The days had been tense, lately. It seemed to be ever since… It was exactly like that ever since Sebastian was ordered(By Ciel, of course) to kill an innocent man. It wasn't known by anyone but Ciel whether or not he knew if the man was innocent or not. Still, it seemed like he acted on impulse that evening when he whispered, "Sebastian. Kill him."

The colour red stained every wall of the room, every inch of white. Instead of seeing beautiful colours scattered about, all they saw was the brightest red. It looked like an expensive wine made from the reddest grapes. Yes, blood was spattered all over the place, that evening, Sebastian being very efficient in his work. There was no need for blandishment in the situation, for Sebastian knew he was only doing the best for his beautiful young master.

Ever since that day, the newspapers had written about a man gone missing. The queen was furious at Ciel for his 'dastardly deeds', as she called them. Ordering a man down was one thing, but ordering an innocent man was intolerable, at least in the queen's eyes.

Story: At Midnight. The Butler, Cunning.

Ciel had finally called Sebastian to his room to finally dress him for bed.

"Young master, it's extremely late, and you're just going to bed?" He questioned, quietly as he unbuttoned his young master's shirt.

He glared at Sebastian, whispering, "I don't wish for you to question my motives."

Sebastian nodded, continuing his work. He wanted to know what was wrong with Ciel, but was now worried to even ask. He didn't know what the earl would do, nor what was going through his head.

Despite his reluctance, he asked hoarsely, "Young master, why have you been so… distant, lately? I wouldn't ask, but I'd like to make sure you are in good condition."

It was Ciel's turn to think. He didn't want to tell Sebastian how he was feeling. He didn't want to act so lowly in front of his butler, the man he signed the contract with. He didn't want to deal with embarrassing himself. Still, he was only human and also knew he'd be pestered about it if he didn't speak up then. He idled out, not much louder than a whisper a simple sentence, but a sentence that would send chills up anyone's spine who ever cared for Ciel. "The Nightmares won't stop."

"What nightmares, Young master?" Replied Sebastian, quickly.

Ciel reluctantly answered. "The nightmares where he comes back for me, again… But he was smart enough to kill you first." He paused. "Then he didn't kill me, but he stole me… I don't want them to take me away from you."

He had managed to say something he wanted to get off his chest as well as something he never wanted to admit to. He needed Sebastian.

"Young Master… Don't worry. It's simply a dream. I'm sure that nobody is going to come take you away."

"How can you be so sure, Sebastian? You're not like them.."

Sebastian just sighed, buttoning the last button on Ciel's night shirt. "I guess I'll just have to stay with young master at all times to ensure that he doesn't get taken away and can make sure I stay alive."

Ciel reluctantly nodded, making room for Sebastian on his bed. He climbed in, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger boy before falling to a light slumber, slight enough that any foreign sound would wake him in an instant.

Ciel shifted in Sebastian's arms, careful to seem like he was asleep. He also didn't even think of waking his butler up. Sebastian was soundly asleep when Ciel stole a glance at his face. For once, it looked calm, and the look on the demon's face was peaceful. A sinful aura, a passion filled blaze. Who would ever think that he could be so utterly calm and serene in his sleep?

"Why can't you look so beautifully tranquil all the time… Sebastian."

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes at the sound of his name, whispering, "Yes, young master?"

Ciel continued staring at him, saying no more than six words. "It's nothing. Sorry for waking you…"

Sebastian nodded, signifying his Okays and pulled Ciel's body closer to his.

"Try to get some sleep, please, young master." He pleaded.

Ciel nodded in slight agreement before nuzzling his head into Sebastian's shoulder. He still, however, couldn't get to sleep at all. He thought about things, then finally silently worded a few statements. 'Sebastian, I want you to keep me hidden from Him. I know he's still around, I can feel his sickening presence every time I move. It's like he's crawling to me. Sebastian, even if it were to be my last ever order, Don't let him hurt me, and don't get yourself killed.'

It resembled a kind of self letter of sorts. He wanted Sebastian to know, yet he wasn't vocalizing it loud enough for it to even get out of his head.

The aroma of the room swirled around the two. Ciel thought of a single cause to the delicious scent that wafted to his nose. The reason for the smell was none other than Sebastian himself, breathing quietly; still. Even, soft breaths fell onto Ciel's ear. His hair was an utter mess, as were his limbs, tangled up in Sebastian's sweet embrace.

'If only you knew, Sebastian, how much I really do love you.'

Ciel had admitted it. Not only had he admitted the fact to himself, but also to his whole world. He may not have put a section about it in the papers, but he knew for himself. He knew that he loved Sebastian, and that was all that mattered in his moments of bliss. In those few seconds of innocent pleasure, Ciel didn't seem to mind that he was a murderer, or if the person would come back to haunt him. He really didn't care about anything but his confession and his butler, still sleeping soundly next to him. Ciel drifted off to sleep, knowing he would regret it once his feet stepped firmly into his dreamland, his hell.

-In the Dream-

The same man who had the fists that landed on Ciel way too many times stood there, Laughing as he claimed his innocence. The part of him thinking he was 'innocent', however, Ruled the rest of the world into believing it. Nobody saw what Ciel really saw in the man. Nobody but the bigger part of said man and Ciel, himself. The only thing he was good for was beating little boys like his own personal slaves.

He grinned, revealing yellow, rotted teeth and quickly said, "I like boys of power."

Ciel scoffed, gagging to himself, slightly. What on earth made this man think he would ever get anywhere with Earl Phantomhive?

He had Ciel by the arms, ready to beat him senseless, and Ciel thought of the only thing that would keep his sanity in check, the only thing that would take the Bile away from him.

He whispered so the man wouldn't hear him as well."Sebastian, Kill him. That's an order."

Sebastian popped out of nowhere, killing the man quickly and violently. The only problem- They only thought the man was dead.

"Why you little Shi…" He began, as he struck Ciel from the back. He kept hitting Ciel over and over again while Sebastian tried to grasp the man and get him off of his precious earl.

That night, where did Sebastian's strength go? It went to the same place the Contract and Ciel went, and that was anywhere but alive on earth.

-End Dream-

Ciel Jerked awake, ripping from Sebastian's grasp.

"Young master, what's wrong?" He gaped. It was unlike Sebastian to speak before thinking, but when it came to Ciel's safety, that night, he was spot on.

Ciel's emotions took over for a moment of time as he crashed back down onto Sebastian.

He had tears stained in his eyes, and whispered, "He came back for me…"

Sebastian grabbed hold of him, again, placing comfort kisses on the top of his head. Ciel, despite the dream, took his chances, and looked up to Sebastian until their eyes met. His cheeks reddened the slightest bit and he questionably said, "Sebastian, Kiss me for real."

"Are you sure, young master?" He wondered, aloud.

Ciel took matters into his own hands, crushing his lips down onto the older man's. He groaned, quietly, grabbing tightly onto Sebastian's shirt back.

"Ngh, Sebastian…" He moaned onto the other's lips.

Sebastian was unsure, at first, but as the kiss deepened, he led Ciel under a charm that only a devil was capable of.

After a while, Ciel backed away, laying his head back down onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian, I want to be like this, just a bit longer."

Sebastian nodded, letting Ciel go back to a (Hopefully) more peaceful, dreamless sleep. That is, until something more monstrous and lurid comes along. Still, until that day comes, it'll just be Sebastian and Ciel going on to their every day activities, like usual, completely forgetting about the ghastly man they encountered. It was just like any other time, but they finally admitted something. They admitted a fact that could be ripped apart, easily by a single and detestable being. Later, being much worse than the original, himself.

FIN.


End file.
